ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Baritone
Baritone (バリトン, Bariton) is an evil Namekian who appears in Dragon Ball Champions. He craves nothing more than power and dreams of ruling the Earth, and plans on doing so by using the Dragon Balls. Appearance Baritone, unlike the other evil Namekians introduced in the Dragon Balls series, is actually young in his appearance. He has dark green skin and gold patches with red borders. He wears a red belt (similar to that of Piccolo's) with black pants (also similar to Piccolo's, only a different color), and brown pointed boots. He has bony white biological armor that covers his chest, shoulders, and forearms with shoulder and back spikes. Personality Baritone is a cold, ruthless, sadistic, and power-hungry villain with little to no sense of compassion whatsoever. Baritone is also very arrogant, believing himself to be the most powerful being in the universe, and views all other races besides his own as inferior. Biography Baritone originally lived on Namek as a Warrior-type Namekian. He lived a peaceful life and guarded his planet's Dragon Balls. He is incredibly strong for a Namekian, and was in fact, considered the strongest Namekian during his time on Namek. Slowly becoming stronger with each passing day, he became aggressive and corrupt with power. Eventually, he attempted to use the Dragon Balls for himself and wish to become stronger, which resulted in him being banished from his home world. Wandering space, he would later spawn multiple Namekian offspring, each one warped and mutated from his evil. He eventually learned of the Dragon Balls on Earth, and decided to the Dragon Balls there to rule the planet. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Great Namek''' – The Namekian ability to increase size. **'Mouth Energy Wave' – An energy fired from the mouth. *'Mystic Attack' – The Namekian ability to stretch one's limbs. The user extends his arms to tremendous lengths to attack or grab an opponent. *'Regeneration' – As a Namekian, Baritone possesses the ability to regenerate lost limbs at will. *'Birthing an Egg' – The ability to spit out an egg from his mouth. Baritone can give the son part or all of his powers and memories. *'Explosive Demon Ball' – Baritone's version of the Full Power Energy Ball. Baritone raises his hand and charges an orange energy sphere, and throws it at the target. *'Explosive Demon Crash' – Baritone flies at the opponent and his body becomes surrounded by an orange aura with golden streaks around it. He then slams his head into the opponent. *'Explosive Demon Blow' – Baritone charges up a yellow energy sphere in his hand, then rushes towards the opponent and uses rapid movement to get behind them and fires the energy point-blank at their backside. *'Crushing in Hands' – Baritone in his Great Namek form grabs his opponent in a powerful grip to crush their bones. Trivia *Baritone's name comes from the baritone horn, sometimes just called baritone, which is a low-pitched brass instrument. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Category:Nameks Category:Villains